


Not Alone

by Simplimagination



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Ladybug Singing, Singing, abuse trigger warning, nathanette, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplimagination/pseuds/Simplimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no one to blame but herself. She should have seen the signs, should have picked up on key details which dictated Nathanaël’s everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely going to be a chapter fic but for now, I just needed a tiny bit of release from the idea. This started when my friend and I were having a conversation about how tired Nath always looks, how his clothes fit, among a sea of other things. So get prepared for feels because as soon as school allows me the chance to write the first chapter, I will! This is a VERY rough, very short thing while I avoid homework (which I will probably regret later). The song LB sings is 'Not Alone' by RED

There’s no one to blame but herself. She should have seen the signs, should have picked up on key details which dictated Nathanaël’s everyday life. From the way sleep willed him into comforting darkness in a location where he could be at peace. Where he would be /safe/. 

Her jaw clenches, as his form shifts against hers, allowing his forehead to rest in the crevice of her neck, shoulders trembling as her arms surround his form. So small…so fragile. 

She swallows thickly, her hand rising to cautiously rest against his head as her nose berries itself in a sea of crimson. 

Ladybug lifts her head her hand gliding ever-so-slowly down his cheek, knowing well a sharp movement could tear whatever comfort she had allowed him.

“The arms of relief seem so out of reach…

                      but I—I’m here~”

Her voice, its soft, gentle, sincere as she cradles him against her, ocean blue shutting as she whets her lips in a foolish attempt to allow words to slip from her swollen tongue easier. 

            “I am with you.  
                I will carry you through it all  
                    I won’t leave you, I will catch you  
                        —w-when you feel like letting go.  
                              Cause you’re not, you’re not alone.” 

Her voice becomes lost, caught in the back of her throat in a painful knot as the first sob wrecks through his frame. Because he knows. He knows, she can do little to relieve the dangers of his daily life. Nathanaël knows she’s unable to take him from his home, take him from the life he’s so used to living and yet….there’s hope. 

                  “And I’ll be your hope. When you feel like its over  
                          and I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
                               when your finally in my arms    
                                     you'll look up and see….”

He shatters, right before her very eyes as he draws himself into her, his legs pulling drawing closer to himself as his hands tangle through ginger tresses, each and every heart wrenching sob tearing through him without forgiveness and yet, he’s silent.

A notion that tears right through her as his gaze slowly rises to meet hers. A bruised hand covers his lips, the only thing preventing him from screaming. She fights tears of her own, blinking them back as she brushes a curtain of red to fall behind his ear before pressing a kiss on his forehead, allowing the song to die in favor of comforting her newly found charge. 

                                            _ ~~Love has a face~~_


End file.
